Dating Games
by ma-cherie-cote
Summary: Ziva comes home to find that things have changed since she last saw Tony. Join the adventure of getting her back onto the dating scene and "moving" on with a little help from her DC friends. Tiva, of course.
1. Chapter 1

"For the last time, I'm not going." She replied with a stoic face, eyes never leaving the book she's been currently glued on for a long time now. She lazily propped her feet on the center table as she continued to act as if there was no one in the room, but her.

When in fact, there were two more people sitting beside her and they have been getting on her nerves for quite some time now. _She didn't sign up for this_.

"C'mon Ziva, don't be such a killjoy. This is going to be fun!" She reassured her, using her very best persuading tone for her to finally agree to come with them, but this has been going on for the past hour now and Ziva has not been making any intention to move. Not even close. Breena impatiently fidgeted her fingers on the back of the couch, eyes gradually following Ziva's every move. "How hard can speed dating be?!" She exclaimed, reaching out to finally get the book from her hand and purposely failed.

"I'm not interested. That's all." She chuckled as she flipped a page from her book. She has been reading the same sentence over and over again, and there was nothing she can do but to act as if it was more important than listening to the two women beside her.

"You're such a liar," Lauren, Breena's sister, rolled her eyes as she gave up, leaning her head back down to the couch.

"Am not." The Israeli raised her eyebrows, turning her head to Lauren's direction.

"Oh yeah? Then give us one good reason why you don't want to be a part of this?" Lauren challenged her and Ziva smiled as she briefly closed the book. She knew why. She knows the reason why she's been ' politely' turning down all the friends' offers for her the past few days. It's just that she isn't sure if this is the right time to open up about it, _is it already the appropriate time to let the truth come out? Or should I wait a little longer until I finally see him? The second option's pretty much decent._ And so she bit back a sigh in defeat and opened her book once again.

"Ziva, you haven't been seeing a guy for two years now. That's quite unhealthy." Breena stated.

Lauren bit back a laugh and so did Ziva. "I do not see how that affects my health," She replied with sarcasm as she flipped another page, now losing pace from the story.

Silence filled the room for the first time in what seemed like forever. Breena thought of the right words to say without making any implications that she knew what has been going on for months while Ziva was away.

-x-

 _The minute that she heard the front door click and the sound of keys being placed back on a table, she managed to greet her husband without looking back. "How's work?" She asked, both eyes and hands fixated on their dinner for tonight._

 _"The usual. Dead marine found, autopsy, Dr. Mallard's non-stop babbling about his time in England, -" He babbles on and on as his wife listens intently. "Oh - and Tony's got a new girlfriend."_

 _These words almost made her chop her own finger._

 _"Damn it!" She cursed._

 _Palmer at fast speed, made his way to her with concerned eyes. "What happened? Are you okay?" Reaching out for her hand and inspecting to see if it was bleeding. Luckily, it wasn't._

 _"Yes, I'm fine." She reassured him, washing her hands thoroughly in the sink. "What did you say about Tony?"_

 _"He's been reunited with his old partner in Philly-"_

 _She tensed, placing a hand on his mouth. "Way before you guys even met Ziva?" Jaw slightly hanging open as she tries to process what her husband has been saying. This still doesn't make any sense for her. How could he - "move on"..._

 _He nodded, grinning widely as if he accomplished a good deed. "You should have seen the look on his face, those puppy eyes and that flirty smile - oh boy, it's just good to see the good ole' Tony back."_

 _She shook her head in disapproval. How can she be so affected over this matter when she hardly knew Tony?_

 _Well technically she knew him, and most importantly how close he was with Agent David who has been his partner for eight years. Being partners and working alongside with her for that long period of time, obviously left a door hanging for a relationship. 'I mean who would not have feelings for someone you work with every day?!'_

 _And most importantly, Breena doesn't need to prove herself further because her husband used to share stories about Tony and Ziva almost every day after he comes home from work. And based from his stories, it's clearly impossible that these two are nothing but colleagues._

 _It was disappointing how no one from the team or better yet, from Palmer's second family failed to come to their wedding (not that an actual wedding did happen at that time) but despite that, she was very knowledgeable of the nature of their work and knowing what the team has been going through at that moment, she totally understood everything. But one thing that was bugging her (until now), was that she didn't have the chance to see Tony and Ziva together, in their prime._

 _Desperate the woman she may be, she's been dreading to see their relationship and how they would have interacted together if they ever did make it to her and Jimmy's wedding. She wanted to know what it would be like to see it, them, first handedly. It was intriguing how their relationship was, and how come they are still nothing but friends after all the things they've been through together. (Yes, Jimmy didn't fail to mention what happened in Somalia.)_

 _She thought she would finally have the chance to see it, but one day, news broke out from her husband that she was gone with the possibility of never coming back. It dreaded the whole team, and she couldn't imagine how Tony's had been dealing through all of it. As someone who actually believes in love, she felt a pang in her chest for the couple. Not that she was even close to Tony or Ziva, but having to hear it from Jimmy about what they have - she's sure it's love when she sees (technically) hears it. Now, having to see it all gone and being thrown away just like that - it was a big slap in the face._

 _Especially now, when she just heard from Jimmy that he has finally moved on. She was not in the pleasant mood to hear it. She swore to death that if ever by chance she sees Ziva someday, she would give her what she truly deserves. Also, to make her realize that she wasn't 'damaged goods' and that she deserved a happy ending, just like everyone in this world._

 _Optimistic she was, but it was the truth. Breena thought Ziva's just stubborn or maybe afraid enough to see it._

 _Stubborn - exactly the appropriate word to describe Miss Ziva David right now._

 _-x-_

"Why are you both so determined for me to do this speed dating thing, anyway?" She asked as she raised her eyebrows and placed her elbow on the back of the couch, turning her head to Breena.

 _This was it- she's going to say it._ With unsteady hands and cheeks flustering, Lauren nudged her on the elbow to wake Breena up to her senses but she couldn't find the right words to answer back. Thank God, her sister's here to catch her. "Because you need a man." Lauren smirked as Ziva laughed once again. The smug look faded as she watched Ziva with eyes closed, still not fully recovered with what she said _. It was the complete truth though, but her eyes are on and has forever been on someone else's, and speaking of that - she needs to go find him ASAP._

It's driving her insane of why the sudden urge for these two sisters to be so curious of her love life. Not that she minds, because there was nothing to say - but it just made her wonder how the hell it came to this.

"Ziva, this is not a laughing matter." Lauren urged on, Ziva pressed her lips together to reprimand herself from laughing once again of why they're all taking this so damn seriously.

"I'm sorry, I'm just saying that -"

Lauren waves her hand dismissively. "There's someone else, isn't it?" She asked, crossing her arms on her chest.

Ziva's face fell to an expression both women couldn't define. She felt a lump in her throat as she found the word 'discomfort', which be the appropriate term to describe the way she's feeling at this very moment. In what way can she say, 'Yes, there is someone' when she and Tony didn't even come close to being in a relationship? Technically, she didn't own him. But the days they spent on Israel, those days have been nothing but irreplaceable and remarkable on so many different levels. She was sure as hell that he got the message when she left her most prized possession to him. He may not know how much he meant to her, but she was sure that it was enough to make him realize that she would be coming back to reclaim her necklace, and back home with him. The exact way he wanted them to be in the first place.

"Actually, there is." She said without even realizing what came out of her mouth.

"And who might that be? Agent DiNozzo?!" Breena asked, she was raging uncontrollably. It felt wrong, but she deserved to know either way. It was a mistake to not bring this up to her in the first place and most definitely it was wrong for her to hope something.

She furrowed her eyebrows, "How -"

"Who the fuck is DiNozzo?!" Lauren asked, giggling from the wine the women had before dinner. Her eyes widened as her brain finally registered that she just interfered between the two, and it was not a smart move getting between her sister Breena, whenever she's at her boiling point. _Oh, that must be the guy Breena's been talking about..._

"Yes, you are right. It is Tony," She bit her bottom lip but not even that close to being ashamed of admitting it before shrugging her shoulders as if it wasn't a big deal.

"He's with someone new now, Ziva..." She said with a voice forming like a whisper.

She averted her eyes away from her and finally for once, Ziva completely let go of the book. And it was now falling from the couch and down to the floor, the same way a tear was now falling from her eye down to her cheek.

-x-


	2. Chapter 2

Life was going rather smoothly for Breena and Jimmy. They had grown accustomed to parenting and learning how to correctly change a diaper for their little one. The NCIS team showered the toddler with clothes and especially toys, as any family ought to do for the first baby born.

Christmas had come around quickly that year and the team was relatively busy with a new case. Breena invited everyone over for a Christmas dinner since there had been nothing but, hustle and bustle for the team. McGee had of course, brought his girlfriend Delilah with him and Tony walked through with the new woman Breena had been hearing so much about… Zoe Keates.

She hadn't been aware of how odd the timing of the couple seemed, but she was aware at the strange fact that Tony seemed to have a thing for women with their first names beginning with Z. Whether it was a coincidence or a strange game the Italian man was playing (perhaps even a strange fetish), she watched closely to the pair and their behavior as a new couple.

"Zoe Keates, FBI agent from Philly" or at least, that's how Tony introduced his new lady friend to the team. The small brunette wasn't overly friendly to the team, slightly annoyed that she was at this holiday get together with Tony when it was clear that she would rather be elsewhere. If Breanna didn't know better, she would almost never had put together the pieces of what Tony was doing. There was more to this than meets the eye and anyone who had diligently working brain cells could figure it out if they cared. He was only seeing this woman because her body resembled Zivas… or from what she had seen in pictures of Ziva. The brunette hair was even a giveaway since Breena recalled Palmer once saying how Ziva would mock Tony for his love of blondes. However, Zoe definitely didn't have Ziva's personality…hell, she lacked much of a personality from this rushed, last minute meeting and was reasonably a turn off to Breena.

The woman was clawing all over Tony as if he was a piece of meat at a steak house buffet. Clingy, whiny and constantly having to touch him like she thought someone in the room might steal Dinozzo away from her at any second. Breena stifled a giggle when she saw the annoyance creep in on Tony's face from the constant bother and attention his new girlfriend acquired.

 _Yup, he wasn't into this at all_.

 _Maybe a puppy would've have been a better choice?_

It was almost dinner time when Tony began to get off the couch. "I'll go wash my hands in the bathroom real quick," He commented, stretching his back once he was off the furniture.

"Ooh! I'll join you!" Zoe pipped up, jumping off the couch alongside him before grabbing his hands.

Tony threw her a weird glance, "You really don't have to... I mean—"

"Oh, but spider! I need to wash my hands too and…maybe we can have some fun?!" She winked, going in for a kiss when he turned his head quickly and her lips ended up on his cheek. He flinched away quickly as if dodging an incoming bullet.

"No- okay, you really don't have to assist me in the bathroom. I like to think I know what I'm doing in there," His chuckle came out more serious than he intended to, but _god damn it, why wouldn't the woman give him some space?_

The team was staring at the two when Breena called out that dinner was ready. Tony backed away, his hands up in surrender as he sighed and headed towards the bathroom in a quick pace.

 _That was fucking embarrassing. Now the guys think I need my girlfriend to walk me to the bathroom. Ziva would never fucking do th- fuck._

Yeah, a puppy would have been considerably easier.

-x-

It was early April now when Breena was lying in bed, checking the updates on her Facebook page. Jimmy next to her, sound asleep following a long day at work in autopsy with Dr. Mallard. Her ringtone sounded through the screen of the IPhone in her hands and she quickly silenced it, pondering at the odd number calling her. Locking her screen, she set the phone back down on the dresser beside the bed and turned off the light. Right when Breena's head hit her pleasurably cold pillow, her phone began to ring again with the same number. _Who the hell?_ She cursed, getting out of bed quickly and grabbing the phone to head out into the hallway so she wouldn't wake her family.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Breena. I am very sorry about the time difference of my call. I just did not know who else to go to and Palmer did not answer his phone-"

"Who is this?" Breena questioned, dumbfounded at the strange caller this late at night.

"You may not remember me, I am Ziva David. I worked at NCIS with your hus-" Breena interrupted the soft voice on the other line.

"Don't worry…" Breena started and Ziva's heart curled across the phone line from the memory piercing through her brain of those same words she had whispered faintly to a very important man. "I remember you incredibly well, Ziva. How are you?! Is everything okay?!" She was worried now. This was the same woman who had disappeared a few years ago from everyone's world that was calling two people she barely knew in the middle of the night.

There was a reason for everything and arguably, there better be an astounding reason for what would happen next.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Who is this?" Breena questioned, dumbfounded at the strange caller this late at night"_

 _"You may not remember me, I am Ziva David. I worked at NCIS with your hus-" Breena interrupted the soft voice on the other line._

 _"Don't worry..." Breena started and Ziva's heart curled across the phone line from the memory piercing through her brain of those same words she had whispered faintly to a very important man. "I remember you incredibly well, Ziva. How are you?! Is everything okay?!"She was worried now. This was the same woman who had disappeared ago from everyone's world that was calling two people she barely knew in the middle of the night._

 _There was a reason for everything and arguably, there better be an astounding reason for what could happen next._

 _"Yes - yeah absolutely, uhmm I just called because...I -" She hesitated, discouraged if it needed saying. It's been so long since she reached anyone back on her second home._

 _"Ziva? What's wrong?" Breena was definitely concerned of the sudden pause from the person on the other end of the line._

 _"Nothing, I just - I saw the news and I - I just found out that the suspect that killed the former marine was an Israeli. And uh- from what I've heard, someone from NCIS was almost shot by him and I-" Breena interrupted her, and Ziva was never more relieved that she did it._

 _"You're worried."_

 _Ziva bit her bottom lip. phone holding tightly on her ear. "Yes." She admitted._

 _"Ziva, you don't have to worry on such thing. They're okay. In fact, that case didn't even belong to them - it was given to another team."_

 _She bit back a sigh and was unsure if she should be relieved or embarassed by it. "Oh, I see."_

 _Breena furrowed her eyebrows, "Wait. Didn't you call Agent DiNozzo first?"_

 _Her throat tightened. It was almost as if hearing his name choked the life out of her. She remained steady and inhaled deeply. "I- I figured it's best if I called Jimmy... first."_

 _"Well you made the right decision then. Jimmy's at work, so I guess you're stuck with me." Breena grinned on the phone, throwing her head back on the couch._

 _"Oh, I do not mind at all." Ziva smiled._

 _Breena figured they have a lot more catching up to do._

-x-

Distressing, with a tinge of shame and heartache. There was a bitter taste in her mouth and a lump forming in her throat as if she couldn't manage to swallow every single word that came out of Breena's mouth.

Breena on the other hand, had no choice but to disclose every information or detail she knew about Tony and his new girlfriend. Even if it was entirely against her will, she tried to be careful with the words she says - not getting in to the exact details just so it wouldn't be more painful for Ziva. But everytime she would bring up the now infamous Zoe Keates and realizing how much they do awfully look a like at some point, Ziva couldn't help but flinch.

Tears were now plunging down her cheeks and Lauren was already in the midst of being all frantic over the situation, not knowing what to do to comfort a friend in need. The least she can do now was to give out a box of Kleenex and a hand slowly caressing Ziva's back.

"I'm sorry, Ziva. Believe me, when I found out about it - I had the same reaction as you."

Lauren gave her a confused look, and Breena rolled her eyes. "Okay, minus the crying - but I have to say I wasn't happy nor even impressed of that lame move Tony just pulled off." She defended herself.

Ziva stared blankly on the floor, unsure of how exactly should she feel about all of this. Of all things, she should be infuriated right now.

Infuriated, for completely losing her trust on him. Him of all people, knew exactly how much important that Star of David necklace meant to her and how her life was basically hanging on to it. How she just wouldn't give it to someone, unless that someone earned her trust and not to mention her love. Ziva David gave it for a purpose. It served it's meaning that giving it to him was essentially like giving a part of her. She wasn't completely giving it to him like it was only some kind of consolation prize.

She vowed to her heart that if the time was right and when she's ready for him, she would one day - go back home and claim it from Tony. But looking back at everything, it all seemed pointless now knowing that he moved on, and that necklace only meant nothing but a remembrance from her that he would most likely misplace at some point in the future.

But how can she even have the guts to be angry if that's what makes the love of her life happy? They started off as colleagues/partners who have each other's backs/ the best of friends - and also ended that way. They never had a label on what they really were to begin with, so what gives her the right to be so irked about him?

Desolated would be the most appropriate term to put it. Desolated for the fact that he found someone else, and it was not her. Maybe he got tired of waiting or maybe Ziva David was nothing else but a partner to him after all these years. As if these years they spent, those days they were together in Israel meant only nothing to him.

And that's enough to keep her awake every night, crawling through her skin and running deliriously in her mind, knowing that they - are nothing but two people who took love like it was just a shot in the dark.

-x-

The past hour was filled with silence from the two and hushed sobs coming out from Ziva from time to time. Breena pressed her lips together and kneeled down in front of her, grabbing hold of her hand.

"What happens now?" She asked, her hand clasped tightly on hers.

She wiped her tears before it even touched her cheeks. With lips swollen and shaky hands, she faintly smiled. "I do not know. I just think I- I made the mistake of coming back here." She stared on their interlocked hands and furrowed her eyebrows. "There's no sense in coming back here anymore."

Lauren crouched down in front of her on the other side of the couch, displaying a grin trying to shake the mood in the atmosphere. "If it makes you better, we can go after this bitch -"

"Lauren." Breena sternly said, calling her attention.

"What? C'mon, it's not fair that they get to escape scot freeee." She bit back with a tone of annoyance. She folded her arms across her chest and stood up.

"I do not wish to bring harm to both of them..." She bit her bottom lip, and shrugged. "Tony deserved to be happy."

"And what about you? Don't you deserve to be happy the same way he does?!" Lauren asked, waving her hands in exasperation.

Ziva shook her head, "I just lost my one chance of happiness." She stood up from the couch with a book on her hand. It took three steps before she can fully excuse herself when she felt Lauren grab hold of her hand. "It's never too late to say yes in our offer, you know." She smirked.

Before she could even say no, she tilted her head to have a clear view of Breana. She nodded while flashing a stoic look on her face. Maybe it is time.

"Whataya say, Ziva?" Breena asked, hands set on both hips.

Running a hand through her now short brown locks, she bit back a sigh as she finally agreed. "I say, we give it a try."

Tip when you're depressed: Don't agree to anything when you're at the peak of your emotions.


	4. Chapter 4

The day had been long, drawn out due to a case on a petty officer, who was clearly up to no good. As always, Tony had argued that the only suspect could be the wife because she was upset her husband was sleeping with another woman. A notion in which, McGee shot down since Ziva was no longer there to tease all of Dinozzo's crazy ideas when it came to cases or his usual "the wife's guilty, he was cheating" verdict.

"Damn it," Tony cursed and slammed the office phone down into it's holder.

"Nothing?" McGee questioned, packing up his belongings.

"Notta. All his phone records are clean," Tony began typing away at his computer again, notating that the petty officer's phone records didn't show anything unusual. "There's gotta be something we're missing,"

"Well, if we can find out what his motive was-" McGee began, but was interrupted.

"What the hell do you think I'm working on, McNosy?!" The Italians voice dripped with annoyance.

McGee sighed, not willing to get into any confrontation with his friend and picked up his belongings, "Night, Tony." The younger man headed towards the elevator and out of the squad room.

Tony groaned, frustrated and looked at his watch. The case wasn't getting any leads and they had now been in the squad room for over twenty two hours. He was tired, groggy and beyond frustrated at everything happening. When they had went to visit the petty officer's wife earlier the day before, she had been awfully resistant and not cooperative when the two male NCIS agents would ask her questions. Sticking to his own Gibbs gut and belief, Tony stuck to the idea that she was the one who had been on the killing spree of young women at each port her husband visited. She had tried to close the front door on Tony and McGee when they first went to question her. An act that would have never of happened if Z-

No, don't go there Dinozzo.

"Hii honey!" A voice pierced through his thoughts, busting through the elevator doors and into the now less quiet squad room.

Tony tried to hide his annoyance, throwing on a fake smile and pressing his chin into his palm as he replied, "Hey, Zoe."

"Long night again?" Zoe asked, walking over with a coffee and setting it down on his desk.

"Thanks," Tony murmured and nodded to her question, tiredness taking over his features.

Zoe sat on the end of his desk, crossing her legs over in an appropriate fashion so that her skirt didn't rise up too much. "How long are you going to still be here for? I was thinking we could get dinner,"

"Can't. Gotta find a lead on this case or we're never going to get to the bottom of it," He exhaled, rubbing his large palm over his forehead.

"Oh, come on! You've been here all night and all of your teammates have gone home. You mean to tell me, you stayed here late all these years and are the one who cracked the case?" She joked, batting her eye lashes at him.

"I wasn't exactly alone…" Tony remarked, glancing over at the desk across from him when the sick feeling pit in his stomach again because in fact if someone was still here, he wouldn't be by himself, working on this case. Let alone, talking to this mildly attractive woman sitting on his desk.

For the remainder of the next few minutes, Tony typed away at his computer while Zoe stayed atop his desk, picking at her nails.

"Are you done yet?" She asked, glaring at him in the process.

"No," His eyes stayed fixated on the computer screen in front of him.

She sighed, throwing her head back and looked around at the squad room. "Is there anything I can even do to help? You know I can, I have access to these cases."

"Nope. I'm not allowed to share information with those that aren't on this particular case," His eyes met hers, "You know that would result in federal consequences. I'm on the verge to possibly having my own team at some point…I'm not going to risk anything."

"Gosh, you are so grouchy tonight. I'm going to have to fix that," Zoe licked her lips, giving her boyfriend a sultry look to which he looked away from and she groaned once more. "At least let me his records for you? You're going to need those for the files, anyway."

"Fine," Tony gave in and handed her some of the papers. "I have to get the rest in Tim's desk," He got up from his chair, retrieving the keys from his pocket out before walking over to his teammates desk.

"I need a highlighter," Zoe stated, reaching over to get in the drawer of Tony's desk.

"No! I mean—let me get one for you!" Tony rushed back over from McGee's desk, taking one of his highlighters in the process and handing it to her.

"Why did you just get me one of McGee's highlighters? I don't want his highlighters, I want yours. I know you have a pack," Zoe looked at him confusedly before going to open his desk drawer again and he stopped her.

"He had mine! You know McStealer, always taking my shit!" Tony tried his best to pull of whatever just happened, leaving Zoe with a weird feeling.

"Tony…" Zoe started, pausing and biting her lip. An action that mirrored someone close to Tony's heart and made him heave every time she did it.

"Yeah?" He answered, sitting back down on his chair and returning his attention back to the computer.

"What the hell are you hiding in your desk?" She bluntly inquired, knowing quite well that this was odd behavior from him.

"Hiding in my desk? Pfft," He joked, his vulnerability seeping over his surface. "Zoe, what could I possibly be hiding in my desk? A million dollars? Frank Sinatra? The suspect in this fucking case?" He complained, looking up at his girlfriend and trying to mask the overall emotions running through his soul.

"Not my fault you're acting strange," She pointed out.

"Thanks for that," His voice scrunched and he stared at her, sighing. "This isn't working,"

"It's not going to work when you hide things…" She replied, standing up from his desk and straightening out her skirt. "Not only do you hide things here, but you hide things at your apartment too. I'm not a fool, Tony."

"Never said you were, Zoe." His eyes stared at the carpet, not making any contact with hers.

"And I never said I wanted to be in a relationship with a man who is always remotely distant… call me when you get things figured out." She stared at him, noting at how he was attentive elsewhere before leaving the bullpen.

Tony grumbled, crossing his palms over his face. Life wasn't working out in the way he wanted it too.

-x-

"No! Oh my god, I am not doing that!" Ziva protested, crossing her arms over her breasts in a defensive stance.

"Come on!" Breena quipped, grabbing her Israeli friend's arm.

"I'll do it with you! It'll be fun!" Lauren tried to reason, fixing her hair in the mirror of the hallway in Breena and Palmer's house.

"I am not even ready to do that!" Ziva rolled her eyes, stressing out.

"What are you talking about?! Three minutes ago you just said you were ready to move on and this is totally getting aboard the move on train!" Lauren exaggerated.

"Yes, but— not for that! I do not even look ready to go out tonight!" Ziva moved away from the two sisters.

"It's not a problem, Ziva! We can help you get ready!" Lauren took Ziva's hand and led her down the hallway into a bathroom.

"I am not doing it," The Israeli had a stern look on her face.

"Yes, you are! And, I know exactly what dress of mine I'm going to make you wear! The men will flock to you!" Lauren laughed, pulling Ziva's head towards her and the curling iron in hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all for the great reviews! We appreciate them so much and enjoy reading them!

xoxo Ash and Mavic

-x-

Uncomfortable, itchy in some places, not to mention - the dress they gave to her was just too damn short. She's been staring at her reflection in the mirror for quite some time now, not making any intention to move from where she stood. Stroking her short chocolate locks uneasily, she pushed the hem of her dress with so much effort a little lower until it reached her knees, but it really isn't much useful at all knowing how it easily rides up again to her thighs once she lets go.

She groaned, loud enough for Breena and Lauren to hear which was her intention after all, she hoped the sisters got her message that she's already backing out from their ridiculous plan. There was no way she could do this, then again - it made her wonder of why the hell did she even agree to this first place.

Desperation. Definitely.

Lauren and Breena - no of course not, they were only trying to help.

 _Don't blame them Ziva, your emotions got in the way._

If there's anyone to put the blame on, it should be herself. She didn't have any control of what she exactly agreed on. Might as well get this done, and be over with it once and for all.

It's just for fun, or maybe some way for her to be distracted from all the excruciating pain. If there happens to be a right guy for tonight (which she highly doubts), then so be it. But she was a hundred percent sure, not one of them could ever beat the way Tony made her feel for the past years, or how he was to her. He was so much more - so much more, that she feels like quitting now. And then she remembers how all of these feelings she had for him was pretty pointless, now that he went to a different path and chose to ignore her.

She stared on the ceiling, trying to stop the tears from falling once again. _No more crying for tonight. Not even in the near future._ She can't put her whole life into waste just for one guy who didn't care at all. Well based on how he moved on that easily, then she guessed Tony never really cared. It was so hard to believe, and definitely not the Tony she knew and fell in love with. But that's life, people change - and when you leave, they're eventually through with you and forget. That was reality, and reality hurts her knowing that it happened between Tony and her.

They're over. A chapter filled with incredible, fond and timeless memories is done. She's gotta start a new chapter in her life - a fresh new page without him.

She faced the mirror once again and was relieved that there wasn't any trace of smudge from the make-up on her face even when she was about to break down a few seconds ago. She smiled in front of the mirror, and finally agreed that whatever happens tonight - should not be taken for granted, and that she must make the most out of it.

-x-

"Ziva, uhm I hate to bother but it's not like you've got the whole night to wear a simple dress. Dude, hurry up!" Lauren insisted, knocking rapidly on the door.

Breena pinched Lauren on her elbow. She yelped and Breena just rolled her eyes. "What she meant was that you should take your time, Ziva don't mind her."

"Oh that's okay, I - I think I'm ready." And with that, the door opened revealing a very beautiful, a bit sly Ziva wearing a short sleeveless black dress with a cut out exposing a right amount of olive skin of her abdomen and from the small of her back. She was absolutely breath taking that both sisters have their jaws slackened.

"HOT DAMN!" Lauren grinned widely, walking a few steps closer to Ziva examining her from head to toe. "I must say, Ziva you make me question my sexuality." She joked.

Both Breena and Ziva laughed. "But seriously, Ziva. You look like a goddess! Ten bucks says you're not going home alone empty handed - if you know what I mean." She smirked and Ziva just politely shook her head.

"Oh, I'm not up for that... yet." Ziva admitted, running her hands on her hair again. Lauren couldn't help but stare in awe. Obviously envious because no matter how much Ziva tried to mess with her hair, it still falls into place and still looked beautiful as ever. _God, she didn't know an ex-assassin was a model in disguise._

"Well, am I okay - I meant, do I look okay? I feel a bit uncomfortable because - " Lauren interrupted her, waving a hand.

"Ziva. Don't you even dare bother to ask." She winked. Hands settled on both hips as if she accomplished something.

"Shall we go then?" Breena still grinning widely. Anticipation clearly evident in her eyes, same goes with Lauren who's also now tapping her foot impatiently on the floor.

 _No._ "Yes."

-x-

 _"And I never said I wanted to be in a relationship with a man who is always remotely distant..."_

"Damn right, I am." He scoffed. With his elbow propped on the desk, he stared blankly on the computer screen only to see that he still wasn't making any progress even right after his girlfriend left two hours ago. _Two hours._

It's official, he's been working for twenty four straight hours with hopes that he can find something relevant for the case. _God, what was he thinking?_ This has been such a waste of time, he should have left right after McGee and not stay here and act as if he's contributing so much to the case when the truth is nothing much has changed. Results are still as it was right before everyone in the team left. _How can he be so fucking distracted?_

When he thought tonight was going to be a very productive one, he once again thought wrong. It was getting to his nerves, how much he would spend more time being in the navy yard than actually being in his place or being with his girlfriend. He figured there's no place to be - well, right after _Ziv_ \- ... she left. There isn't much any place to belong to but here.

This was where it all started, for them. Is it not?

He groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He shouldn't be thinking of this, of her - most of all. "You're just desperate to find something relevant for the case, that's all DiNozzo" He said to himself.

"Stop connecting everything to her. Everything's not about her." He crumpled his fists.

But the truth is, everything was. Every single thing was about her. And it's the sad truth. How much things wouldn't be as complicated as it were now if she was still here. He sat up straight, looking back to the desk on the opposite of him. He flinched at such an empty sight because he's sure as hell knew that if she was still here, she wouldn't have left the same way everyone did. But instead, stayed and helped him no matter if it meant actually spending the whole night in the bullpen. She didn't care at all.

That was something he truly admire about her. Her grace, her beauty and the way his hands fit on the right places of her body was just a bonus (An extremely high bonus). But the way she practically throws herself to him made him fall in love with her even more. So hard - that when he left her, it felt like his heart has died the same way his hopes and dreams of building a future with her are also now nothing but an old memory never to be brought up again.

If he were to put himself on Gibbs' perspective, she would have been his Shannon. _And that meant Zoe was any redhead whom he was attracted to but didn't last long because he was still in love with -._

"For the nth time, don't even go there, DiNozzo." He reprimanded himself. _Now he knows what happens when he works for 24 hours - he tends to talk to himself._ Hilarious.

He doesn't even know how to start with Zoe Keates. She was easy and remarkable, someone that he's gotten to know pretty well even right before he was working for NCIS. The first few months spent with her was nice, he couldn't even remember how we was able to go through all of that when his heart was pretty much occupied by someone else.

Maybe he woke up one day and realized how things will never go back the way it used to be. How she can never be his, and how he can never find the right words or reasons for her to stay. They could have been one hell of a something, but neither of them took the risk of actually fighting for their 'relationship'. He left, she stayed - and what happened in Israel, stayed in Israel. She started a new life, a new life without him. He thought that it was his cue to do the same even if it was entirely against his will.

He moved on, the same way he thought she did. Gave her some space, because (again) he thinks that's what she wanted. She's been through so much in her life, setting her free was the least he can do for her even if that meant starting a new life without him in the big picture.

He rubbed his palm on the back of his neck. _There isn't much to do on here anymore._ He thought to himself.

 _I'm going home._

With a sigh, he stacked the folders neatly in one pile and placed it on the corner of his desk. He also placed a few ones back in McGee's desk together with the highlighter that he urged Zoe to use earlier. He slumped back on his chair once again pulling his drawer open to grab hold of his badge and gun. As he was about to, he felt something cold right on his fingertips - he looked down to look and saw the Star of David necklace glimmering in his desk drawer right next to a pack of paperclips which also strongly reminded him of her. _Great._

He picked it up slowly, holding the necklace dearly as if his life was depended on it. He smiled sadly, planting the pendant on his lips - kissing it softly with his eyes closed.

"On the second thought, I might as well get a drink first."


	6. Chapter 6

"This is absurd!" Ziva groaned, holding down the hem of her dress as she was pushed into the restaurant.

"Shut up!" Lauren shoved her playfully, grabbing the Israeli's elbow and dragging her to the bar across the room. "Listen to me," The blonde started, "You look absolutely gorgeous and these guys will be falling all over you and me cause let's be honest…" She giggled, spinning around for Ziva to check out her outfit.

"I am not sure about this," Ziva bit her lip, thinking intently when the bartender came straight over.

"See," Lauren nudged and stifled a laugh when he asked Ziva if she saw anything she liked.

"I will have a mojito, please," Ziva ordered, slouching over to see if the hem of her dress would stay lower.

"You're fine!" Breena exclaimed, walking over to both of the girls.

Lauren grabbed the two drinks of the bar, handing one to her sister and waiting for the bartender to finish Ziva's order. Once he returned with the mojito, the three girls took off to the table set up at the end of the room. Ziva complained the whole walk over, Lauren pinching her to stop being a wuss and signed themselves into the event. Quickly writing her name on the sticky name tag which barely came out more than chick scratch, Lauren unpeeled the tag and stuck it on her left breast.

"There," Lauren smirked, noting the look on Ziva's face.

"Did you just squeeze my breast?" Ziva gaffed, wondering when the hell she last felt a rush of desire streak through her body. This is not happening right now.

"Your boob, relax! Holy shit, we need to get you some sex tonight," She remarked back, Breena pushing her sister to the side and a sign to stop.

"I do not need any sex!" Ziva's foot stomped on the ground, mimicking a young child having a tantrum.

"Really? You just got all bent out of shape cause I slapped your boob with a name tag," Lauren laughed, sipping at her margarita.

"For your information, I do have plenty of sex!" Ziva tried her best to sound matter of factly.

"With who? Dinozzo?" Lauren raised her eyebrows.

"I have never-" Ziva bit her lip quickly. Nope. Could not deny that.

"Was he good?"

"That is none of your business," Chocolate brown orbs glared Laurens way. God damn it, this girl was too snotty. Nosy? Nosy.

"Ugh! Fine, I'll get it out of you when you've had more to drink," Her friend tried, pushing Ziva down at a table. "Here, you'll be here and I'll be right here next to you!" She clapped her hands together, taking a seat at the table a few feet away.

"This will be my entertainment for the night!" Breena laughed, standing away from the girls as the host of the event started speaking into a microphone.

"Alright ladies!" The host exclaimed loudly, "Why don't you all get seated where you would like and we'll bring the guys in to start,"

Women around the room scurried to different tables, fixing their outfits and hair. They were prepping themselves for an event that would be certainly different than anything else most of them had done before, including Ziva. She wasn't too sure about all of this happening, but she was used to living on the edge, except for these past two years. She had become accustom to the adrenaline rush that wound her body up when climbing mountains and swimming in the beautiful waters of Greece, the life of traveling and having your breath taken away by the sight in front of you. Her mind didn't recall the adrenaline rush from interacting with people at events, the strange feeling of someone actually wanting to talk to her. It hadn't felt that way in what seemed like forever.

"Oh, he's cute! Eh, definitely not!" Ziva could hear Lauren whispering as the men all walked into the room, smiling around at all of them. She shook her head at her friend and leaned back to glance at Breena, who had started her way back to the bar again.

"Men, please start by taking your seat at any available table!" The host spoke again into the microphone, "Once you're all seated, you'll have five minutes to woo the woman in front of you. When times up, you'll move to the next table and five minutes will start again."

Ziva listened to the host explain the evening of speed dating and watched a man with blonde hair approach her table, taking a seat. He looked relatively young compared to her. If things went anywhere, she would get the lioness status that women were declared when they went for younger men.

"Hello, I'm Michael." He smiled, holding out his hand to greet her from across the table.

Oh shit, not THAT name. "Ziva," greeted. As quick as the mere mention of his name, memories cascaded through her cranium from 2008 when she came home from Israel with a man her father desired for her heart. Shots firing, the echo in her ear drumming louder and the visions of Tony laying on the ground, covered in shards of glass next to Michael blurring her sight.

"Are you alright, sweetheart? I've been talking to you for the past minute and you haven't answered anything I've asked you," Michael asked, his Australian accent making her smile.

"I am very sorry. My mind is not in the right place tonight," Ziva sighed, trying to get herself together. "What did you ask again?"

"I asked what you do for a living, you know, for work?" His smile was charming, but everything about him just seemed so young. He rolled up the cuffs of his dress shirt, his biceps showing through the tight material and Ziva giggled to herself.

"I was an agent. But, I decided to take the past two years off to…" She searched for the words, wondering how ridiculous she must have sounded to this poor guy, "I took the past two years off to find myself. I got so caught up in the job and everything, I needed space… if that makes any sense,"

"That sounds wonderful," Michael smiled at her, "It's always good to look for the beauty in life, although I must say, you don't need to look to very far."

Ziva blushed, squirming in her seat a bit. God, how this was so foolish. You are acting like a school girl, Zivaleh! Get your shit together. "What about you, Michael?" His name rolled off her tongue in a heavy accent, "What do you do for a living?"

His grin was a large, "I'm a male dancer," and Ziva had to bite back the laugh in the back of her throat when he flexed his muscles for her.

"A male dancer…like a stripper?!" She exaggerated, trying not to laugh at how completely obvious this should have been to her from the way he looked.

"Why yes, I do take my clothes off for a living. Does that bother you?" He looked at her skeptical.

She made a mental note of ignoring all of the comments that Tony would make, coming to her mind to distract her from the event. "No, not at all. I just have never met a male dancer before,"

"Then it's your lucky night! You've found your own personal Magic Mike," He smirked and winked at her quickly. She shook her head, annotating the disgusted look on Lauren's face from the guy she was talking to. Great, he would be on his way to her table next. And Magic Mike here, clearly had no intentions of a future with anyone here…only a one night package to help out his own defined, very, very defined package.

Michael leaned forward, urging her to meet him halfway. "You know what they say about the Australian anaconda, right?"

"The what?" Ziva furrowed her brows together. She didn't understand American idioms, let alone this young and keen lad from Australia throwing his own at her.

He tilted his head down, flashing his eyes back to hers to see if she would catch on. "They're terribly big… humungous actually, and once they find their perfect pray…" He leaned closer across the table, inches from her face, "They keep returning, addicted to prize they have found with a bite so powerful."

Ziva's mouth dropped and flinched her head back away from him, "Oh," She didn't even know what else to say. Luckily, the host spoke again through the microphone and saving her from the awkward moment that would have come.

"It was nice meeting you, Ziva" Michael smiled once again, leaving the table and moving on.

Ziva shook her head at Lauren who mouthed "How's it going?" to her. The man from Lauren's table quickly sitting down in front of Ziva.

-x-

Tony drummed along the steering wheel as he sat at a red light, waiting to turn into the bar and lounge. He didn't feel like going to any crowded bars tonight, he just wanted to wallow away at the closest one to his apartment. One he spent so many nights weltering in after cases, humming along to the music with Zi-

No, no, not again. Stop saying her god damn name, Dinozzo.

His foot tapping along the brake pedal, waiting for the light to turn. In his waist holder, attached to his belt, his phone vibrated and he peered at it quickly, hitting ignore. Zoe was most likely asking if he was home yet, so she could come over and bug the shit out of him some more by pestering about the desk incident.

The traffic light flashed green and Tony peeled quickly into the parking lot, finding the closest spot for him when he came to retrieve his car after a few.


	7. Chapter 7

Michael. Ian. Xander. Matthew. Greg. Chris. Robert. Tom. This guy with bad odor. . Owen. Something - something and Daniel.

It's official, she met fourteen guys (or so she thought) for the past hour, and not one guy was decent or sane enough for her to be interested to start a conversation with. She has completely given up to the fact she can ever meet anyone adequate for tonight.

"Saw anything you like?" Breena raised an eyebrow to the Israel sitting next to her on the booth.

She was exhausted. Breena could easily tell just by looking at her eyes, she looked as if she was about to pass out at any moment now. Her curls were sticking at both sides of her faces, the color of her mouth from her lipstick that she and Lauren applied earlier was now gone. She's been drinking too much, too much that she's not giving any attention with any man that's trying to start a conversation with her. Or at least all of them tried to, it's just that none of them was Ziva's type.

This is harder than I thought.

She blinked her eyes, trying to process whatever's happening around her. She's been drinking for the past hour and her vision is starting to get hazy the same way her thoughts are. "I am going to kill you and Lauren. I mean it." She slurred, propping her elbow on the table.

"Dude, I'm never ever going to give you alcohol ever again. You look like a fucking mess!" Lauren stated, eyes quite in horror looking at Ziva who was now slouching provocatively on the booth.

Breena snatched the mojito out of Ziva's hand before she could even take one more sip. "No more for tonight. Go and converse, and I mean it too." Lauren nodded, squinting her eyes to an obvious not so sober Ziva.

"Fine." She rolled her eyes, arms crossing on her chest like a little kid who couldn't get anything she want. She stood up from the booth, her heels felt like it was about to pop any minute now. When she finally regained her balance, Lauren grinned.

"Now go ahead and impress those men." She playfully smacked Ziva's breast once again. And once again, she felt a sensational shock flowing through her whole body, jolting her awake to her senses. She would be a terrible liar if she tells herself she didn't enjoy that. She flinched and pinched the bride of her nose. "I'm definitely going to kill you first, Lauren."

"I'm looking forward to it" Lauren winked and Breena bit back a laugh.

Ziva took a few steps backward slowly making her way to the opposite end of the room, eyes still gazing at Lauren and Breena. "You should know I can kill you 18 different ways with a paperclip."

She fully turned her body around to walk back to her booth when she accidentally bumped on to someone from behind. Well he's not just any man, he was wearing a suit and if she had to lean a little bit closer to him once again, he smelled like cinnamon and green mints. Sounded crazy coming out from her, but this man really smelled fantastic. For some reason, it reminded her of Tony and her pulse went fast-paced.

The man turned around, and her jaw almost dropped just by looking at such a wonderful sight.

"Killing someone 18 different ways with a paperclip? I would absolutely pay to see that." He remarked. The brown-haired man smiled, and his ocean blue eyes were shining brightly on hers. Sticking out his hand buried deep in his pocket a few seconds ago, he raised his eyebrows clearing showing interest to the woman in front of her. "Hello there. I'm Ray Evansson."

"Great" She muttered. What was this night supposed to be? A reunion of the exes?

"I beg your pardon?" His accent was thick and not to mention - very much attractive. He was definitely British.

She surpressed a laugh, she reached out for his hand and shook it. "Nothing, you- you just reminded me of someone."

He grinned. "Oh, well I hope he's anyone good."

If only you knew. She said to herself. She exhaled deeply and cleared her thoughts away. "I'm Ziva David, by the way." His eyes now focused on the name tag attached to her chest.

He smirked, his hand still had no plans of letting go. "By your distinct features and from your last name, I could tell you're not from around here, are you?"

She didn't answer his question, instead she playfully pulled his hand still holding hers and leaned closer. "And by your accent..." And good looks. "Same thing goes to you?"

He finally loosened the grip from her hand, a smile tugging from the corner of his lips. "Yes. I came here just for a vacation..." He trailed off, his hand rubbing his nape. "Do you mind?" He slyly asked with a hopeful voice pointing to his table, as if that couldn't make him more adorable.

Ziva nodded as they walked back together to his table. Finally relieved that she didn't have to worry about any guy coming to her for every five minutes. Ray happily helped Ziva to her seat and her cheeks flustered. She was surprised that there were still men like him in this generation. "So what brings you here, Ziva?"

Her eyes widened, turning her head back to find Lauren and Breena winking at her. She faced him once again and ran a hand to her hair. "My friends made me join that." She gushed, pointing to a cluster of tables occupied by dozen pairs of men and women interacting with one another.

"Ahh, speedating?"

She nodded, not too proud to admit it. "Don't worry about it, I was forced by my friends to do it once." He grinned.

"And how did that go?" She teased.

-x-

"Who is that guy?" Lauren was clapping her hands with amusement obviously liking how close him and Ziva were on the far end of the room.

"I don't know, but Ziva seems to like him. Don't you think?" Breena eyed them, a smile forming on her lips

"I don't think, I know." She smirked.

"Mission accomplish then?" Breena raised her margarita and Lauren happily clinked her glass with hers.

-x-

"Dear God, he called you what?" He laughed, their chests were both heaving for the past two hours all thanks to Ziva's non-stop babbling about the men she have met earlier at the speed dating.

"Australian anaconda. Can you believe that?" She bit her bottom lip trying her very best to keep the laugh to herself. But having to go through all of that, she couldn't help it. And she didn't care of the countless times people on the other tables stared at them.

"No, I couldn't which is why it makes it so damn funnier." He shook his head, eyes still closed.

When the need of oxygen finally came to their senses, they eventually stopped and inhaled like it was their first time. Ziva took a long sip from her club soda and noticed that Ray was looking at her intently, studying her every move.

"What?" She raised an eyebrow. She tilted her head in amusement.

"Nothing, I - I... - " Ray raised both of his arms like a gesture of surrender and shrugged.

She proped her elbow on the table and leaned closer. Their faces only inchest apart from one another since his arm was on the back of her chair, while the other was placed on the table. She was trapped, and her head was spinning as her nostrils were filled with cinnamon and green mints all over again.

His ocean blue eyes were too overwhelming, tracing her every feature. "Did Magic Mike or any of those guys ever told you of how beautiful you are?" He softly asked. She could smell his breath and her mind drifted to a thought of what it would taste like. No.

"No." She turned her gaze away and felt his fingertips gliding on her chin, making her turn to his direction. Stop.

"Don't worry, that's why I'm here for." He whispered, his thumb caressing her chin slowly. "You're very beautiful Ziva, inside and out." He assured her, his thumb now landing on her bottom lip. She breathed heavily as she felt a diversion radiating on some parts of her body. Run.

Before she can fully closed her eyes, she could feel him leaning far more closer as his mouth descended on hers. Shut up and just kiss him.

And so she did.

-x-

"Holy shit." Lauren's hands turned feeble, she almost slipped her drink right out of her hands.

"What?" Breena asked, and before she could ask her sister further more. Lauren placed a hand on her cheek, turning her face to Ziva's direction.

They were kissing, slow and soft with just the right amount of pressure. There were no battle of tongues for dominance, if Lauren wasn't mistaken. It was just Ziva and the hot and attractive man trying to give and take, but still remained their composure given that they were in a public place.

"She never believed me she's getting the D tonight." Lauren smirked, their faces still intently looking at them as if they were a fossil to be studied on.

"More reasons to celebrate!" Breena cheered. "Get more drinks, Lauren."

"On it sissy!" She remarked with no hesitation.

Lauren got up from her booth, getting their glasses and went to the open bar on the center of the room.

"One spiced mojito and one cucumber jalapeno margarita please." She divulged, handing out a few bills to the barista. The barista nodded, taking her bills and straightly went to work.

Lauren ran her hand on her hair, trying to keep up with the pace of the alcohol running through her body. Oh yes, she's not much of a sober anymore. She groaned, placing a hand on her cheek realizing not one of them can drive tonight. How she hated public transportation.

As her elbow's braced on the counter, her eyes got a glimpse of a badge placed a few inches away from her. She rolled her eyes and before she can turn her head to the opposite side, she realized it fucking had NCIS written all over it. She straightened her posture, and realized she was sitting on a bar stool and there isn't anything supporting her back.

And so she effortlessly fell with a loud thump.

"You okay?" A man asked, with emerald eyes and sandy hair towering over her.

She was taking in his every feature and she had to admit he was by far the most handsome cop she's ever seen. She felt a hand slowly tapping on her shoulder. "Miss, miss are you okay?" He urged on.

She shrugged and laughed, waving her hand in front of his face. "Yeah, I'm okay." She puffed, standing up and silently praying she didn't break any bones.

"Oh okay then." He smiled, helping out a hand which she politely refused.

Please don't be him. Please don't be him.

"One Absinthe for Mr. DiNozzo." The barista hailed from behind. The man turned his head to the barista, getting the alcoholic beverage. Lauren froze, her expression almost dead and she was slowly running out of air to breath.

YOU. SHOULDN'T. BE. HERE.


	8. Chapter 8

_"You okay?" A man asked, with emerald eyes and sandy hair towering over her._

 _She was taking in his every feature and she had to admit he was by far the most handsome cop she's ever seen. She felt a hand slowly tapping on her shoulder._

 _"Miss, miss are you okay?" He urged on._

 _She shrugged and laughed, waving her hand in front of his face. "Yeah, I'm okay." She puffed,_

 _standing up and silently praying she didn't break any bones._

 _"Oh okay then." He smiled, helping out a hand which she politely refused._

 _Please don't be him. Please don't be him._

 _"One Absinthe for Mr. DiNozzo." The barista hailed from behind. The man turned his head to the barista, getting the alcoholic beverage. Lauren froze, her expression almost dead and she was slowly running out of air to breath._

 _YOU. SHOULDN'T. BE. HERE._

-x-

"Oh, shit. No, no, no, no," Lauren stammered, looking at the man with wide eyes like she had seen ghost.

"What?" He cocked his head towards her, studying her intently. _Is she on something?_

"You can't be here, you asshole!" She exclaimed, grabbing her purse on the tall bar chair next to her and clumsily gathering her things together in a hurry.

"Excuse me? I don't kno-" He was confused now. Before this stranger at the bar was just rambling on and now… now she was insulting him and telling him he couldn't be here.

"God! I should've figured you would show up and ruin it all. She's going to be devastated." Lauren's voice rose.

"Okay, I don't know what's going on here… but I think you have the wrong guy," He tried to reason with the strange woman with crazed eyes, zooming in on him as she continued on.

"Ohhhhh no!" She pointed her finger in his face, "Don't give me that. I know who you are, Anthony Dinozzo. You might be fucking hot cause let me tell ya, you're fucking hot and I would want you to arrest me in a heartbeat, but I know your game. I've heard all about it,"

Tony chuckled, shaking his head, "Let me guess, you've met one of my exes?" His fingers grazed the glass of his drink. _Bad choice coming to this bar, Dinozzo._

"I could slap you for that," Lauren threatened.

"Then you would be put in a nice metal cell tonight for hitting a federal agent," Tony turned his head towards her and reached into his pocket, pulling out his badge and flashing it at her.

"I have a friend here with me tonight that could beat your ass. She's a walking death machine," Lauren clued him in, hoping he would surely leave.

Laughing, Tony took a chug of his drink and shook his head again, "Trust me, I wouldn't be afraid. I knew a woman who could kill me with her bare hands, a legit ninja with the body of a goddess. Doesn't scare me, it turns me on actually." He smirked at Lauren.

Realizing exactly who he was talking about, Lauren almost dropped into a puddle on the ground. Perhaps this jerk did still care about her. She glanced back and noticed Breena coming in her direction.

Shit.

"Tony?" Breena called out, getting closer to the bar and where her sister was standing.

"Breena," Tony smiled, getting off the chair to hug her before sitting back down. "What are you doing here? Where's Jimbo?!"

"He's not here… he's home with the baby. I'm here with my sister, Lauren." She turned towards Lauren, giving her a glare to see what she was just up to.

"Oh," Tony was surprised, "This is your sister?"

"Yeah, little sister. Why? What did she do?" Breena asked, worried that Lauren probably lost it on the poor guy who didn't have a single idea of who she was…or who was even here in the same room as all of them.

"Wait," He pondered for a moment, rethinking back to everything Lauren had bitched at him about, "Did I do something to piss you off lately?"

"No, not at all," Breena said, staring at her sister now.

"Oh… she mentioned whoever she was with would be devastated to see me…" He was definitely lost now. There was something weird going on here, and his instincts didn't just scream that because he was a professional investigator. "So, you're not devastated to see me?"

"Are you kidding me? It's always a joy to see you, Dinozzo!" She smiled at him, reassuring him that Lauren could just be a crazy drunk girl he met at the bar.

"Okay…" He went back to drinking. _Finish it and get out of here._

-x-

"You are possibly- no, definitely the most gorgeous woman I've ever met, especially in a dive bar," Ray smiled at Ziva as she blushed.

"I used to come here all the time," _No, Ziva. Do not go back to memories including him._ "This really is not a dive bar though… there is no swimming pool or diving board?" She cocked her head at him and wondered if she had missed something.

"What?" He asked her, confused at how she suddenly was talking about a swimming pool.

"You said that this is a dive bar, but there is not a diving board or pool, yes?" She inquired.

-x-

Lauren and Breena stood silently at the bar next to a sitting, Dinozzo who was still attentively rubbing the rim of his empty glass.

"What the hell did you say to him?!" Breena tried to whisper over the loud music playing and the man still blabbering away on the microphone.

"I just simply stated that he wasn't a very good guy…" Lauren whispered back and Breena raised her eyebrow as if she didn't believe her, "Okay, fine. I called him an asshole!"

"What?! How could you do that?!" Breena screeched a little, her whispering fainting and peaking Tony's interest.

Tony turned his head towards the two women, "Everything alright?"

Breena turned her head around quickly, flashing the fakest smile she could give the poor guy in a second's notice, "Fine, fine! Just fine and dandy!"

"Oh-kay…." Tony replied, his mind wandering to how he never noticed that the autopsy gremlins wife was extremely odd. Then again, Jimmy was quite the oddball himself.

"She's going to be so pissed if she finds out you said that to him!" Breena returned to yelling at Lauren, not realizing through her anger that she was still loud enough for Tony to hear her.

"Who?" He asked.

"No one!" Lauren blurted out, knowing her sister just blew their cover.

"What is going on, Breena?" The anger in Tony's voice was now evident.

-x-

"Honey I'm sorry, but what are you talking about?" Ray laughed, wondering how the hell the woman next to him got onto the subject of pools.

"I am sorry. I get awfully confused with American sayings," Ziva shrugged, looking around for where Breena and Lauren had disappeared to.

"You looking for someone in particular?" He looked at her quizzically, her demeanor changing next to him now.

"No, just wondering where my friends had gone…you know, checking up on them. Girl things, really…" She answered, straightening her back and leaning out of Ray's reach now. Something wasn't feeling right. Whether it was in her heart, soul or just her mind telling her that this was too fast, something felt off.

 _God, Ziva. Get it together. You've met a fantastic guy who wasn't creepy or talk about his dick… you can move on from this, from him._


	9. Chapter 9

"What is going on, Breena?" The anger in Tony's voice was now evident.

Lauren and Breena froze and watched as Tony stood up from his stool. His attention now entirely focused on the both of them as he took a stand just inches from where both sisters stood. His green eyes were staring intently at the both of them as if they were both being interrogated. He's a cop, alright.

Lauren tried her very best to act so innocent but there was something about Tony's tone that was forcing her to immediately spill the beans already. Her throat was dry as she tried to find the right words to say, thankfully her sister was there to catch her.

Breena's eyes widened, her unsteady fingers tucking a few strands' of hair to the back of her ear, something that she always did whenever she was extremely nervous or simply, just hiding something. "It's really nothing, Tony. Have a good night." She waved her hand as a gesture of saying goodbye to the man who still had an odd look plastered on his face.

Before she could even drag her sister out of his sight, Tony called her name once again. She flinched and turned her head around. His eyebrows furrowed, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. "What about your sister? She just told me -"

She interrupted him, avoiding his searching eyes. "Forget about what Lauren said..." She trailed off, her hands clasped tightly against each other "She does this a lot to random guys that she happens to pass by - "

"Wait, are you saying I'm a lunatic then?!" Lauren aggressively cut her off, hands now planted on both sides of her hips. Breena muttered a curse and rolled her eyes. Thank you Lauren, now everything's just going to get worse.

Tony chuckled, obviously liking Lauren's strange, but satisfying personality. She was much more comedic than her brother-in-law's and his jokes.

Breena tilted her head in annoyance, her jaw tightened. "No, Lauren. You just happen to drink a lot - that's all what I was trying to say." She eyed her sister carefully.

Oh. Holy shit, then. Lauren groaned to herself, now realizing what her sister was actually trying to do.

Sometimes her mouth has a mind of its own that she gets so damn frustrated of how her big mouth leads them to trouble, especially tonight. Tony raised his eyebrow, there was something definitely going on that he didn't know about, but he can't point a finger on what exactly, the problem is. He wanted to talk to them further, but then he realized it's already too late for that, he really needed to finish his drink, so he can finally go home to get some rest. He didn't want his boss to see him hungover, again, as he goes to work tomorrow.

With a sigh of defeat, Tony finally smiled and got his glass, raising it to both of them as a sign of cheers. "Very well. It was nice to meet you, Lauren."

"Sorry about that." Lauren sheepishly said. "Have a good night, Agent DiNozzo." She forced a grin and grabbed her sister's arm until they finally reached the door leading to the exit.

-x-

"What the hell did you just do?!" Breena stammered, her voice thick with so much rage. Lauren couldn't afford to look at her sister, not after all the mess she had caused. Her big mouth almost ruined an already perfect night for their friend. She felt her stomach flipping just by remembering everything that had happened earlier, it was too much to handle. She was still surprised how she was able to call him all those words. Even though he deserved every single thing that came out of her mouth, she knew that she wasn't in the right position to confront him that way.

"I - I'm sorry, sis. I just got carried away - I guess my head was a mess, I was already saying those words on the spur of the moment." She turned her head to a different direction, anywhere just to avoid Breena's intimidating gaze. Her nails were digging deeper inside her pockets, trying to loosen the tension she felt inside.

Breena leaned back on the wall, sighing. "Well, thank God I felt the strange urge of coming to you back there." A smile now tugging on the corner of her lips, Lauren finally felt relieved just by the sight of her sister now smiling back at her. "I saved your ass, sis."

Lauren heaved a sigh as well, joining her sister beside the wall. "Hey,"

"What?" Breena turned her head to her direction, an eyebrow raised up.

"You never told me that DiNozzo was THAT hot." She smirked.

Breena shrugged. "Yeah. And the fact that he really looked really good together with Ziva."

Lauren shook her head in disappointment. "Too bad Ziva's sharing a bed - err.. a drink with someone tonight." She joked.

Both Lauren and Breena managed a hysterical laugh, with Breena's head leaning on her shoulder.

The spontaneous laughter didn't last long as Breena unexpectedly turned her head back up. "Wait - where's our drinks?!"

Oh shit.

-x-

Tony grumbled in aggravation, with his elbow bolstered up on the counter. The deafening and constant talking of the host of the speed dating taking place on the other end of the room was just too much for him. All he wanted was a silent evening spent with a good drink in hand and not a talkative and boisterous host diverting his attention with each passing minute.

With one full swig, ignoring the strong alcohol lurking straight to his stomach, he got up from his stool to leave when he heard the bartender speaking from his peripheral view.

"One spiced mojito and one cucumber jalapeno margarita for Lauren!" The barista announced, leaning his upper body on the counter to find the woman who ordered a few minutes ago.

That's strange. Lauren can't possibly forget her drink, this was the main reason why she went here the first place. With another grumble, Tony spoke to the barista once again. "It's okay. I spoke to them a few seconds ago, I can be the one to give it to them." He assured him. The barista happily complied and handed out the drinks to him across the bar.

Tony went back to his seat again, he decided to wait for a few more minutes just in case Lauren and Breena finally remembered they'd forgotten their drinks. Tony thoroughly scanned his surroundings, stressfully peering at a blond and brunette's head on every side of the room. Even a red head was there for the stupid speed dating event. Oh yeah, boss man would jump her bones. His gaze landed on someone's head - a brunette's. The woman's hair was short, straightened the same way Lauren's hair was. But, you could tell the woman had curly hair naturally as the root of her hair was frizzing from the humid night. His gaze lowered to have a clear view of the woman's attire, only to find out it was different to what he remembered Lauren was wearing.

His pulse thickened as he noticed how this woman was very much admirable from head to toe. She was wearing a simple tight black dress that just fell inches above her knees, with a cut out on the dress from behind and he also couldn't miss the fact that she had two dimples on the small of her back. It was so familiar, right to her phenomenal ass down to her tone and tanned legs. It was accustomed to him, he hadn't even seen the woman's face, but it felt as if he'd known her his whole life. A lump formed in his throat as he realized where all his assumptions were leading to. It couldn't be - it's damn impossible.

There was only one way to find out. It took all of his will to get up from his stool and take a few steps closer to this mystery woman. He dug his hands deeper in his pocket to find something cold in his fingers, it was the Star of David necklace. Where in the world did this came from?

Right - from my desk, idiot.

The woman ran her hand across her hair, hands landing on both sides of her hips. He froze on his tracks - even from the way she moves, it still strongly reminded him of Ziv-

Before he can take a step closer to the mysterious woman, she quickly turned around to face his direction.

He didn't have to look into her hazelnut eyes.

She didn't have to look into his emerald ones.

Both knew who exactly who the other one was.

And for a minute, he couldn't breathe as if the air was sucking the life out of him.

He should've known she felt the same way too, only worse - because tears were already pooling in her eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you all for sticking with this story! We appreciate all the great reviews! Here's the end to a fantastic summer.

-x-

Her chest was tight, knuckles turning white and her face - she had NEVER looked that pale in her life. She can hardly concentrate now, not when the man that she happened to be in love with is standing inches away from her. Her thoughts are too clouded and she can't keep up with the pace of her emotions. It's all too much to bear, and she couldn't breathe, she wanted to tear up, but it'll be so damn foolish to do so, not when too much has happened. Everything about them now is buried in the past with their I Will lists, so what's the point of being all emotional and sappy as fuck to a man she assumed would never, even dare to care?

Straightening her posture, she bit the inside of her cheek and tilted her head. She wanted to leave - run away as fast as possible. She couldn't care less to where she'll end up, she's willing to go miles away - just not anywhere near him. No.

Tony's heart was thumping out of his chest. It was so much worse than chasing after a suspect, or being interrogated by Gibbs himself. If it's even possible, he found it more calming to be shot directly in the gut than having to gaze at those brown beautiful orbs. His weak head still couldn't process the fact that the woman that he's been dreading to see for the past two years, was simply standing there. Right there. She was as beautiful as ever, he doubts if the word 'beautiful' is even enough to describe her. She was more than that, God - he can't find the right words to put it, but all he knew was that he was blown away by her presence.

She had her hair cut, as if that wouldn't be enough to kill him right then and there. And that dress, the way it emphasized her curves, her toned, tanned abdomen and that epic ass of hers - it was all too much. He felt so guilty because he knew by heart that he shouldn't be thinking about this. It's definitely not the right time, not when there were so many things left unsaid back in Israel. And he had to admit that even if his heart was racing fast, he could also feel his chest tightening because for some reason all the pain came rushing back at him.

It is rude to stare, DiNozzo.

To go after her or not -

Fucking idiot, of course you should.

With a deep breath and shaky arms, he managed to take a few steps, making his way towards her. Ziva, on the other hand, fought the urge to walk out then again, she realized she was so through of walking away. For once she should face it and she couldn't care less of whatever happens after that. Of course, she shouldn't leave, not when he's already there - She needed answers too, and she deserved to know his reasons.

He came to a halt, leaving her enough space to walk away - but she didn't.

Thank God.

He was slowly dreading inside, it was beyond painful to simply stare at her - not when he can finally get a closer glimpse of her face and smell the sweetness of her perfume that he's lived out through his dreams these past few years.

He leaned closer and had a puzzled look on his face. That's funny, since when did Ziva smell like - cinnamon and green mints? He shrugged his thoughts away, and decided step forward until a smile tugged on the corner of his lips. He buried his hands in his pocket, deeper and deeper until his fingers touched the pendant of her Star of David necklace.

"You... cut your hair." He replied. Way to start a conversation, DiNozzo.

She smirked, her gaze went south raising her eyebrows. "And you gained weight." She pointed out, her accent thicker than the last time he remembered.

Tony laughed, patting on his abdomen. "It's nice to see you too, Zee-vah." He replied with sarcasm.

They stood there in silence, both busy interpreting each other's eyes. It was awfully uncomfortable to simply stand there, given that they were in a bar - and everyone seemed to be lost in interacting with one another, but them. How ironic. They never did things the right way.

"What are you doing here?" Tony decided to stick to their awkward conversation other than continuing their staring contest.

Ziva tilted her head in amusement, "I should say the same." Usually she was the one blurting out rude questions.

Tony dismissively waved a hand and managed a laugh. "I asked you first." His face went from amusement to stoic, keeping a straight line on his mouth.

"I am with someone, Tony. It is rude to just leave them there." She cut to the chase as she rolled her eyes in annoyance, obviously forcing her system to remain calm. but every look he gave her made her want to explode.

"So... I'm assuming you have a date?" He felt a bitter taste form in his mouth as he said these words. Years from now, he still wouldn't admit that he doesn't have the rights to her and that she's allowed to do date whoever she wants. The tinge of jealousy crept up on his heart. but he quickly masked his expression.

"Yes, indeed I do." She replied shortly, her gaze looking away from his.

Tony scoffed, shaking his thoughts away. He scanned the surroundings as his eyes finally stopped on the other side of the room, where the speed dating was taking place. He pointed to it, raising his eyebrow. "You're here for the speed dating thingy?" The amused expression on his face barely hiding his laugh.

Ziva's eyes widened, crossing her arms over her chest. "Hm? And you are not?! I am surprised because I know how you like to drop women after five minutes." She teased... little did she know, that it was slowly getting to him.

His jaw tightened, "And you should know that isn't any longer my thing."

"Really?" She asked, her mouth agape. He sooner realized what she was referring to, his head was pounding in frustration and he could no longer hold back the urge to speak, without even thinking ahead.

"We still talking about the speed dating?" He asked, leaning closer. He almost wanted to touch her, but apparently now is never the right time to do so.

"I do not know. You tell me -"

"Listen, if you want proof - you're free to ask, Zoe. Been seeing her for six months now." He hissed and regretted as soon as he saw her eyes cloud over.

It was rude, insensitive and most definitely the largest dick move that he could have ever done (if such word even exists.) He shouldn't have let his emotions get in the way, not when he wasn't in the right mind to think before letting these words slip out of his mouth. It was way out of line and now there was nothing left to do. but look at the mess he'd made.

Ziva kept her composure, with her knuckles crumpling into fists - she kept a smile on her face. She cleared her throat before she allowed herself to speak once more.

"Ah, yes. I did hear from your teammates about her." She nodded, eyes now solely focused on the floor.

"Wha - who told you?" His eyebrows narrowed.

Ziva had her eyes closed, reprimanding herself from letting a single tear fall down her cheek. It was a moment of weakness that she could not stand for Tony to see because having him see her at this kind of emotional state seemed pointless now. It's clear to her now, face to face - that he has moved on, and he chose to break her heart.

"Does not matter who. Apparently, you were delighted to tell it to everyone, but me." She trailed off, her eyes reconnecting with his once again, and he saw tears pooling in her eyes. "But that is no longer important anymore. Just how everything about us, is too."

She turned her head around to leave when she felt his fingers grasping on her arm.

"Ziva - "

A slap went straight to his cheek. He didn't see that one coming, but he deserved it and should have known better. It was the first time that it ever came to this point. "You know, why did I even bother talking to you or going miles away from home for you?" She asked in distraught, not even caring how people were now turning around to look at both of them, even the host from the speed dating stopped talking just to find out where the commotion was coming from. "This is the last time we will see each other, Tony... don't ever talk to me again."

Tony grasped her wrist again, tighter and winced at the sting of his cheek. "Don't leave like this, Zee. You can't leave us like this."

She tried to shake his grip off, cursing in Hebrew at how he seemed to have never learned. She just slapped him and he still had the balls to hold on. "Anthony, let go." She warned.

"I never have. I never will." He gulped, still holding onto her.

She turned slightly, realizing what he'd meant. Too late. The tears were already running down her face. She'd hit the love of her life. Something she swore she'd never do after their physical altercation in Israel after Michael. Maybe after all she was that blood struck monster that couldn't stop hurting people, no matter how hard she tried. Perhaps Abby was right.

"Tony, stop. Please." She begged, refusing to look at him.

"Tell me what else they told you." He pulled her closer once she stopped fighting back. "I can guarantee none of it was true."

"Are you saying the team lies?!" She shook her head, confused at his reasoning to all of this.

"Well, I'm not saying they tell the truth or else they would've told you what a mess I've been without you…" His hand slid down from her wrist to her hand, holding tightly before she could pull away. "Ziva, I've done nothing for two years, but sit at home and drown in whiskey. I felt like half of me died when you left. I couldn't sleep, eat, Christ. I couldn't even function at work because my whole life was gone. You never contacted me once. I tried, constantly, to get through to you and every phone line was disconnected. I emailed you. Fuck, Ziva. I even contacted Orli to make sure that you were safe. I gave up one night because do you really think it was fair to let me sit home and rot while you were out enjoying the world?!" Their faces were inches apart now, the heat blazing when Ziva raised her voice.

"I told you that I would come home to you, Tony. That was the whole point of me giving you my necklace. Did you really think that I gave you that necklace for no reason? That I would just give the man I love my necklace and never return? After you gave me it?" She ripped her hand out of his, challenging him by stepping closer. Both of their chests now touching.

Tony's hand dug into his suit pocket again, clasping the Star of David necklace and pulling it out. He raised his arm, letting the chain fall down in a similar sequence as to the one in Israel. "Yeah, you know… Zoe's not too big of a fan of me carrying this around."

Ziva tilted her head, "You carry it around?"

"For some fucked up reason, I do, Ziva." He scowled, "In fact, I just broke up with my girlfriend over it."

"But you just-" She started, biting her lip in that way that drove Tony insane.

"Yeah, it was a mistake. Okay? People make mistakes, I think we both know that." His breath was hot against her cheeks, "Nothing with her was ever serious. She was there to pass the time and kill the loneliness. I don't even know her middle name or where she even was born because I didn't care. All I cared about was trying to get better and trying to pretend like nothing with you had happened. But, guess what? Couldn't do that. Everything I said those nights in Israel, I meant. You're the one in my dreams when I'm married, you're the one in my dreams when I'm a father, and you're the one constantly fucking up my night of sleep because you're there. Someway, somehow, you're always there. No matter what body is next to me, you're in my head. It's always been like that." He shrugged and continued on, "And I meant what I said earlier, I've been rotting away without you. That's why I carry this." He moved the necklace towards her, gripping her shoulders to turn her around. "Don't bite your lip…" His voice was barely a whisper as his shaky hands brushed away the hair from her neck and fastened the gold chain around her neck. "It does things to me that you wouldn't even believe."

Ziva turned around slowly as soon as he was finished, her breath hitching, "I do not know what to say, Tony."

"Just tell me that you're home. That's all I've wanted to hear for the longest time." His voice cracked and his eyes were filled with tears now based off the sight of her, in front of him, her necklace back in its original place.

Lauren stood in awe, watching the couple and almost in tears herself while she watched Tony confess everything to Ziva. She wasn't one for sloppy, romantic movies either. What the hell? Next to her, Breena smiled and pulled out her phone to capture the moment. And, of course text Jimmy that her and her sister's evil plan had worked.

In the moment, Ziva closed the gap between her and Tony. Her breath fanning over his chin, his cheek and up to his ear. She licked her lips, the sound making Tony close his eyes and force himself not to be turned on at just how close she was to him. There was something about this woman that could change his mood instantly and light up his libido quicker than any woman ever had. "With you, Tony…I am always home." She pulled back, studying his face to catch his reaction.

Tony smiled down at her, his eyes glistening and full of love. "I know you said you've got a date over there," He cocked his head to the side in the direction of the event, "So I hope he doesn't mind if I kiss you."

Ziva groaned, "Please. He already kissed me and had the worst breath. Plus, he kept talking about getting me wet-"

"WHAT!" Tony squealed, letting go of her and going to advance towards the man that was staring at them. "I'll fucking kill him."

Ziva chuckled, using all her weight to stop Tony from charging at Ray. She brought him back to facing her, wrapping her arms around his neck and started scraping her nails through the hair on the back of his neck. "There is no need to cause a murder scene, mon petit pois."

Tony took a deep breath, leaning down into her space again. "Really? Agent Dah-veed is telling me not to cause a murder scene? I'm shocked."

"Well, we could drown him. I still cannot figure out where the swimming pool is in here." She looked around, quizzically.

"The swimming pool?" Tony scrunched his face together in a confused look, his arms attaching to the sides of her hips to bring her closer.

Ziva sighed, "It does not matter. What matters is a universal power brought us both here tonight."

Tony hummed "It was inevitable." He leaned down, bringing his lips to hers and giving her a passionate kiss. Their lips working in unison, savoring the taste of each other in a heated spirit. His hands worked their way up, tangling in her hair and he gripped her neck when she moaned.

"OH MY GOD!" Lauren clapped, jumping up and down when Breena shoved her to stay still. "You guys are so cute!" She screeched, one last clap with her hands. "My work here is totally done!"

Tony and Ziva pulled away, breathless from their intense exchange and Ziva turned around to look at her friends. "Your work?" She questioned.

"This is all totally because of me! I mean, let's be honest?" Lauren pretended to fan herself.

Tony laughed, his hands still around Ziva's waist. "Oh yeah, I had an interesting chat with Lauren at the bar."

Ziva gaffed, hitting her friend playfully. "I do not even want to know."

"No, you really don't." Tony smiled at Lauren, winking at her as a sign of understanding.

"Why don't you two go figure out some more things for the night?" Lauren winked back, shimmying her shoulders and raising her eye brows. "I'll keep things on lockdown here. Ray said he-"

"No!" Breena interrupted, "We are going to go home because you've had enough and all of the guys here are creeps!"

Tony and Ziva laughed at the concerning ways of Breena, her motherly side taking over. "So, what'dya say? Should we go to that diner down the street and get some of our midnight pancakes?" Tony asked Ziva.

"I think that would be lovely idea, yes?" Ziva smiled up at him, taking his offering hand and saying goodbye to her friends.

"Use a condom!" Lauren yelled after the couple, falling over as Breena shoved her to the side and giggling when she heard her sister mutter an "ow".

-x-

And that's it! You've reached the final chapter of this fic! Thank you guys for your overall support and for sticking with us for the past few months. We hope you enjoyed Dating Games just as how much we've enjoyed writing it!

That's all... For now ;) thanks once again!

\- Ash and Mavic


End file.
